The Secret Life of Miley and Hannah
by Plainclothes cop
Summary: Hannah Montana is partying with other celebrities, Miley and Lily hook up, and Jackson gets a date with a girl he hears a bad rumor about. Plenty of plotlines and character development. Liley.
1. Party it up

**In depth plot summary: Hannah Montana is having a lot more fun than usual as she learns how to party like a celebrity; and the press doesn't even know about it. But as Miley Stewart, things aren't going so hot. One afternoon, Miley and Lily find themselves so frustrated about not having boyfriends that they end up hooking up with _each other!_ Ashley Tisdale guest stars. Meanwhile, Jackson gets a date with this girl who is rumored to be a player who tries to get guys to have gay sex. Just a nasty rumor, right? Well, this makes Jackson very nervous about going on his date, and he debates if he wants to go through with it. **

**Disclaimer: The document you are about to read is a parody. The writer of the document is not associated with Hannah Montana or Disney channel in any way. Little or none of the content of this fanfic is from any episode of the show. Also please note that none of the content of this fanfic reflects the opinions or views of any actual person portrayed herein. Anyway, IT'S JUST A FANTASY!**

** Chapter 1: "Party it up"**

One afternoon, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnangle were headed for a Hollywood party. Hannah's friend, Traci Vanhorn, was going to be there that night, and Hannah knew Lola just couldn't stand her. So how did she get her to come? She told a white lie. She told her the pop band, Everlife, was going to be there, who Lola was a huge fan of. She felt bad lying to her best friend, but it was the only way she could get her to come to the party with her.

Hannah and Lola entered the foyer of the building where the party was, and boy was Lola exited. Too bad her excitement would soon be ruined.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Everlife!" exclaimed Lola. "I totally want to ask them about their lyrics! I dance to their music in my underwear! Yeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"Uh, yeah!" said Hannah without much feeling. "It's...really exiting! Can't wait to meet them!"

They entered the room where the party was, and Lola was totally psyched.

"AMBER! SARA! JULIA!" Lola called out sweetly. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Lola looked all around the room, but didn't see Everlife anywhere.

"I don't see them" said Lola disappointed. Suddenly, Traci Vanhorn came up to Hannah.

"Hannah!" called Traci happily.

"Traci!" called Hannah right back. Hannah and Traci greeted each other with a kiss on each cheek (and this time the kisses were real). Lola made a disgusted face.

"Hannah, guess what, I'm going to be a _model_!" said Traci with a little melody.

"_I know!_" chimed in Hannah with a melody of her own.

"In just two weeks," stated Traci. "I'll be wearing $7,000 clothes that none of the common girls can possibly afford!"

At the exact moment she said "common girls", she looked at Lola briefly and changed her tone to a bitter tone. Lola couldn't believe she said it like that. She obviously said it just to look down on Lola. It was unbelievable how she was so nice to Hannah and then immediately so mean to Lola.

Lola leaned in to whisper to Hannah. "You didn't tell me _she'd _be here!" Lola whispered.

Hannah leaned in to Lola. "Uh, yeah, that was something I left out," said Hannah sheepishly. "Because I decided that was relatively unimportant."

"But wait, there's more!" said Traci. "I'm also going to be doing _bikini_ shoots!"

Lola was shocked at Hannah's reaction to this. She smiled with her mouth open, put her hand over her heart, exhaled sharply, and said "Bestow my heart! Oh, I have _got _to see that!" Oh god, if Hannah liked Traci this much, why didn't the two of them just get a room?

"Oh, shut up!" said Traci playfully. With that, Traci walked away.

"Hannah, you told me Everlife was going to be here!" complained Lola after Traci walked away. "But instead I end up with Cruella Deville?"

Hannah frowned sensitively. "It was the only way I could get you to come with me" said Hannah gently. "And you know I can't have any fun without you."

Lola couldn't withstand Hannah's sensitive act. She was feeling forgiving, but not completely. "I appreciate the sensitivity," said Lola. "But is it just me, or were you just flirting with Traci?"

"Oh, come on!" said Hannah happily. "You know those are just things girls say to each other!"

Lola didn't know whether to be offended or jealous. "Gee, you've never said anything like that to _me_" said Lola sternly.

Hannah hesitated. "Um...um..." said Hannah. Hannah pulled Lola's collar out and looked down it. "Hey! Nice bra!" said Hannah sheepishly. With that, she smiled and gave Lola a thumbs up.

A little later, Hannah and Lola were dancing on a glowing dance floor at the party. Hannah and Lola didn't really have any guys to dance with, so eventually, Hannah and Lola were dancing with each other, which was far more fun. That is, until Traci came along.

She bumped Lola away from Hannah and said "Don't mind me, I'm cutting in."

This made Hannah a little uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off and started dancing with Traci. This left Lola with anger and no dance partner. As they danced, they ended up about 15 feet away from Lola. Lola observed them for a while. Lola was disgusted with how Traci danced. Considering what she looked like, watching Traci dance was like watching an elderly woman dance.

Lola cupped her hands over her mouth, directed them at Traci, and yelled "YOU CAN'T DANCE!"

Traci herd Lola. "What did she say?" Traci asked Hannah.

"Uh..." said Hannah fearing of the treachery between her two friends. "She said...your dress is from France!"

Traci smiled. "Actually, it's Italian" said Traci in a cocky voice.

After spending a decent amount of time with both Lola and Traci, each of them went separate ways at the party. Hannah was walking out of a room backwards while saying goodbye to Traci.

"Oh, come on, Traci!" said Hannah happily. "You know I'm no diva!" she said with a little laugh.

As she was walking backwards, she wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped into someone. Startled, both Hannah and that person turned around.

"OH! 'Scuse me! Sorry!" said Hannah.

Hannah suddenly gasped when she saw the person she bumped into. She was shocked to see none other than _ASHLEY TISDALE_ standing right before her very eyes! Ashley Tisdale gasped as well!

"You're...you're..." said Hannah stuttering. "You're Ashley Tisdale!"

"And you're...you're..." stuttered Ashley. "You're Hannah Montana!"

They were both very shocked and exited to see each other. They both screamed with joy, hugged, and jumped up and down while hugging and screaming.

"Oh my god!" cried Hannah. "I have been wanting to meet you for so long!"

"Yeah! Same here!" cried Ashley. "Well, I don't mean meet _myself,_ I mean meet _you!"_

Gee, that sounded a little bit like a line from "High School Musical," but Hannah loved it nonetheless!

"Ashley, you are so funny, blissful, and heart warming both on your T.V. show and in your music!" complimented Hannah.

"And you are so fun, and loving, and you know more than just a thing or two about _partying down!_" said Ashley as she danced briefly.

Wow, aside from her work in the entertainment industry, Ashley Tisdale sure knew how to make a first impression!

"I just heard about your new CD album, 'Tropical Fantasy.'" said Hannah. "My friend Mike Stan Lee III has a copy of it," said Hannah in a voice trying to make an impression herself. "And I thought it was AWESOME!"

Ashley shrieked with joy. "Yeah!" said Ashley really exited. "Ever since I made the album and shot the video for 'Only if We Try', the guys haven't been able to keep their hands off me!"

Hannah suddenly started to feel squeamish. Ok, that, she could have done without hearing. Ashley Tisdale had been with a lot of guys? Hannah was a celebrity herself, and yet, she had never had very much success with guys. Not as Miley Stewart, not as Hannah Montana. That made her very jealous.

But Hannah didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment, so she just laughed sarcastically. Ashley laughed along with her, even though she was laughing for real, then Hannah stopped and put her hand over Ashley's mouth with an angry look, and said "Don't rub it in."

Ashley looked hurt. "Oh, Hannah, I'm so sorry!" said Ashley sympathetically. "I had no idea! You must think I'm an egomaniac!"

Aww! That was sweet! "Wow, Ashley, you are just like your music and T.V. show suggest" replied Hannah sweetly. Ashley smiled back.

"So, do you have a date for this shindig?" asked Ashley as she shook her arms in a partying way.

Hannah hesitated. "But if you don't, it's ok" said Ashley reassuringly.

"Um," said Hannah. "The closest thing I have to a date is my friend, Lola Luftnangle."

At this point, Hannah knew Ashley wasn't going to make fun of her, but she still felt pretty pathetic (quite unusual for a celebrity). On top of that, although she loved Ashley Tisdale, the name "Ashley" made her a little uncomfortable, because that was the first name of one of her worst enemies.

"Oh, that's ok! _More _than ok!" said Ashley in an exited tone. "I _love _Lola Luftnangle!"

Hannah was surprised. "You do?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah!" said Ashley. "I love the way you and her interact with each other behind the scenes on MTV2! I can tell you two are really close. Plus, you'd be surprised with the number of people I hear talk about her."

Ashley scratched her chin. "They've always wondered what her natural hair color is" she said.

"Ooooooo, wait until I tell Lola she has fans!" said Hannah happily.

She was happy for Lola, but the smile faded a little too quickly. "I'm almost afraid to ask this," said Hannah. "But, do _you _have a date?"

"Yeah, and, I don't mean to brag, but..." said Ashley. "Would you like to meet him?"

Hannah wasn't sure she wanted to meet Ashley's date. She feared that would make her even more jealous. But she didn't want to admit it.

"Uh...sure" said Hannah nervously. With that, Ashley escorted Hannah to the other side of the room where there was guy at one of the snack tables. He had his back turned to them, so the fact that Hannah couldn't see his face built up the suspense.

"Here he is!" said Ashley.

Ashley closed into the guy and whispered "Jake! Turn around and say hi!" Ashley forcibly turned him around, and Hannah was, no, not jealous, but shocked. She was shocked to see that Ashley's date was none other than _Jake Ryan!_ Jake had a bread roll in his mouth, and he appeared to be shocked too.

"_Jake?_" Hannah exclaimed.

Jake spit out the roll. "_Hannah?_" said Jake.

Hannah had dated Jake before. Not as Hannah Montana, but as Miley Stewart, and he was one of the few people she had revealed her secret identity to. She feared that it might be hard for them to act like that never happened.

_Gotta' play dumb, gotta' play dumb!_ Hannah thought.

_Gotta' play dumb, gotta' play dumb!_ Jake thought.

_Wow, even when he acts like a pig, he's so cute! _Ashley thought.

Ashley moved slightly closer to Hannah with her back facing Jake. "Um..." began Ashley. "Do you two...know each other?"

Jake mouthed the word "NO!"

"Uh...yeah!" said Hannah.

Jake mouthed "NO!" twice more and made a gesture as if her were cutting off his neck. Why did Jake want Hannah to lie about that? Why didn't Ashley know that they knew each other? They were on T.V. together three freakin' times! Then again, Hannah and Jake both were very nervous about keeping Hannah's secret, so she didn't know what to think.

"I...guest stared...in an episode of 'Zombie High'", said Hannah hesitantly. "We were on...an award show together...and...Jake..._pranked _me...in an episode of "Gothcha'."

Jake wiped his forehead in relief. Unfortunately, Ashley looked at Jake as he did this. Jake gave Ashley a sheepish smile.

"Phew! It's hot it here!" said Jake trying to hide his feelings.

Ashley smiled at Jake. "With the two of us here, that's to be expected" said Ashley in a flirty tone.

"Anyway," said Hannah. "In that episode of 'Gotcha', Jake tricked me into thinking he was going to marry my friend, Traci Vanhorn."

"Yeah," said Jake looking at Ashley mischievously. "And you should have seen the look on her-..."

Before he finished the sentence, Jake looked at Hannah and saw that she was frowning in anger. Jake turned to Hannah. "Her pretty face!" said Jake finishing his last sentence.

Ashley put her hand on Jake's shoulder. "Good save" said Ashley in a low pitched voice as she smiled, winked, and gave Jake a thumbs up.

"Say, um...Ashley," said Jake. "Would you mind if I talked to Hannah in private?"

Ashley's smile faded. "Well, gee," she said. "You're not going to run off with her and ditch me, are you?"

Jake smiled deeply into Ashley's face. "Believe me," he said. "I've got good plans."

"Well, ok!" said Ashley happily. "I'll let you two have your little chitty chat!" said Ashley as she moved her hands as if they were talking mouths.

"I'll miss you" said Jake flirtatiously.

"I'll miss you more!" said Ashley right back at Jake.

Jake escorted Hannah to a farther end of the room at a distance so that Ashley couldn't hear. Hannah wondered what Jake was going to say to her.

"So..._Miley_" Jake began referring to Hannah by her real name. "How've you been?"

"Well, half the time it's exiting, half the time it's same old same old" she said happily.

"Well, I mean..." Jake stated. "Do you ever think about me?"

Hannah smiled intimately. "You do pop into my head from time to time" she said.

"Have you dated anyone else?" asked Jake.

"A couple" Hannah answered. "Buuuuuut I wasn't with them for very long and I never got very far with them."

Jake smiled skeptically. "_Never got far with them?_" said Jake restating what Hannah said. "Hmmmmm, if I couldn't do any better, I'd say you wanted to _score _with them."

Hannah hesitated briefly. "I'm a little embarrassed to say this," said Hannah. "But...I plan on doing that some day."

The next thing that came out of Jake's mouth gave Hannah the shock of her life. "Well, in that case," said Jake. "Miley, how about you, Ashley, and I head for a hotel tonight?"

Whoa! Hannah did not hear that coming, and she hardly even knew what to say! Did she want to party with the zombie slayer? Was she not completely over him? More importantly, did she have the guts to go through with this? Was she ready to start living life to the fullest? Or was she too scared of all the risks involved?

She smiled squeamishly, and the only words she could get out of her mouth were "_Stuck up ex boyfriend say what?"_

"Come on, Miley," said Jake. "I know you don't want to be a couple, but this is just a one time thing. Besides, you know you want to, I can tell by your smile." Jake said this quite intimately.

"And..." Jake stated. "Miley, you say you still think about me, well the truth is...I still think about you too." Aww! Hannah just couldn't resist Jake's beautiful words. He was turning her into putty in his hands.

"Well...Jake..." said Hannah nervously. "I-I-I'd love to...but...it wouldn't be right to just leave my friend Lola behind." Hannah and Jake looked at the far end of the room, in the opposite direction of Ashley. There was Lola, in an embrace with another guy, who she appeared to be flirting with.

"Looks like _Lola,_" began Jake. "Or should I say _Lily, _has found someone of her own." Hannah tried to gather her thoughts and come up with an answer as quick as she could.

"Well Jake..." said Hannah. "I'm awfully nervous. I mean, I want to...but...I'm not used to this sort of thing."

Hannah knew she wasn't as comfortable with this as Ashley Tisdale might be. The guys were all over Ashley all the time, and she had probably already lost her virginity by now. Hannah, on the other hand, was usually lucky to even get very many dates.

" I'm not as experienced as Ashley probably is," said Hannah. "And I'm not sure if _she'd _be ok with it." Although Hannah knew Ashley would be better at hooking up than her, she didn't know if Ashley would be willing to share Jake with herself.

" Well, um... here" said Jake as he gestured for Hannah to follow him.

Hannah followed Jake all the way back over to Ashley, who was eagerly waiting for them to come back.

Ashley put on a provocative smile. "Sooooooo..." she said. "What's going on?"

"Ashley, Hannah," said Jake. "You two wait here, I'll be right back." Much to the girls' surprise, Jake left both of them. Hannah had no idea what he was doing.

"Where's he going?" Hannah said.

"Someplace wonderful, I'll bet" said Ashley bashfully as she watched Jake exit the room.

Ashley didn't smile for long. She looked at Hannah and said "I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but what was this whole private conversation about?"

Hannah hesitated. There was no way she could tell her the truth. She had dated Jake Ryan, but not as Hannah Montana. If Hannah and Jake were dating, there was no way no one would know about it. Ashley didn't seem to be aware of her and Jake being on T.V. together (which was odd), but Hannah just couldn't take any chances.

"Uh..." Hannah began. "Uh...Jake and I...were just...talking about...the time he pranked me on "Gotcha!"...and...the possibility of...me being..._jealous_...of my friend Traci!"

Hannah wasn't a bad girl, so lying was not something she was good at. But considering she lived a double life, she'd think she'd be used to this by now.

"Ok," said Ashley as she half cleared her throat. "I don't know whether you have some serious jealousy issues...or if there's something I don't know about you." Ashley pointed at Hannah skeptically as she said this.

Hannah suddenly felt intimidated, not necessarily because Ashley was onto her, but because of what she noticed in Ashley. Whoa. Hot, nice, talented, funny, sexy, _and smart._ Hannah looked at Ashley from toe to head. This pop star was everything every girl wanted to be!_ I could take a few lessons from her! _Hannah thought.

Before Hannah could try to think of a way to ease Ashley's suspicion, Jake Ryan came back. When Hannah saw what he was carrying in his hand, she thought this was just too much for one night. First time experiences and problems she dealt with numerous times were a deadly combination. He was carrying a small wine bottle.

Jake looked at Ashley. "Care for a drink, Ashley?" Jake asked.

Ashley looked at Jake sternly. "Jake, do you really think you can win me over by getting me drunk with alcohol?" said Ashley.

"Uh...uh..." said Jake nervously.

"You silly goose!" said Ashley flirtatiously. "You don't need alcohol to win me over!" With that, Ashley put her arms around Jake and kissed him on the cheek. Hannah would have laughed, but she was way too overwhelmed. Jake seemed relieved, but then he turned to Hannah.

"Well, what about you, Mi-...I mean, Hannah?" asked Jake. She had remained silent for way too long already. She had to say something.

"Whoa, Jake," she said. "I've never broken the law and I don't intend on starting now."

Unfortunately, that was a lie. Hannah/Miley had broken the law once. She remembered the time she failed her driver's test (which wasn't her fault), and she went back to the DMV disguised as Hannah Montana to trick them into letting her retake the test on the same day. As Miley Stewart, she drove her car to a party she wanted to go to, and a cop pulled her over. When the cop saw that her driver's license said "Hannah Montana", he arrested her and locked her in a prison cell.

But Hannah didn't do that because she was a rebel, she did it because she was desperate. She felt that she had to. Besides, it was a very minor act of dishonesty. Under aged drinking was just plain wrong. That was usually the kind of thing mean and macho people did, and her general purpose in life was to be sweet and tender and to tare down anyone who got in the way of it.

"If this is your way of getting me to take you up on your offer," stated Hannah. "Count me out."

"What offer?" said Ashley.

Jake turned to Ashley briefly. "Hang on, Ashley" he said.

Jake turned back to Hannah. "Hannah, if you want to live life to the fullest," said Jake. "Sometimes you gotta' break a few rules."

"Jake, I really don't feel comfortable doing this" said Hannah. "I'm actually very squeamish about it."

"Come on, Hannah!" said Jake in a very friendly voice. "You're a celebrity! You deserve to have fun! Do you want to grow up, or do you want to be a daddy's little girl forever?"

This was starting to get tough. Hannah said "This is not something I-..." Then suddenly, something occurred to Hannah. She noticed Jake was only holding one bottle, and it was pretty small. It hadn't even been opened yet.

"Hey, wait a minute..." said Hannah with a smile. "Where's _your _drink?"

Jake hesitated briefly. "I-I-I uh...left it on a table in another room." said Jake nervously.

Wow, Jake was trying to get Hannah and Ashley to drink, but he didn't have the guts to do it himself! Hannah always knew Jake was a cocky, self obsessed egomaniac (and that's pretty much why they broke up), but now he was exposed as having a sensitive side! He tried to be tough, but failed! In fact, this started to remind Hannah why she ended up liking him in the first place!

Hannah smiled. "Oh, admit it, Jake," she said. "You don't have any more guts than I do."

"Um, I'm all man, thank you very much!" said Jake defensively.

Hannah put her hand on Jake's shoulder. " Jake, if you don't feel comfortable drinking under age, it's OK" said Hannah reassuringly. "I totally understand."

Jake nervously turned to Ashley. "Ashley, Hannah and I were talking, and..." stated Jake. "I was wondering if the three of us could...head out to a hotel."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Ashley. "I like the sound of that!"

Ashley put her arms around Jake. "I'm all for it, big boy!" she said.

Jake put his arm around Hannah. "So...what about you, Hannah?" asked Jake. "Are you in?"

Hannah did want to do this, but she was still feeling pretty nervous, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. "I-I-I'm...not so..." Hannah said hesitantly.

"Come on, Hannah!" interrupted Ashley. "_Live a little!_" said Ashley as she shook her arms and hips.

Jake and Ashley were right. She _was _a celebrity! She _did _deserve to have fun! Did Hannah seriously want to be the only Hollywood bigshot without a love life? Or at least a sex life? She knew she would never get an opportunity like this as Miley Stewart, so she decided to take it; even if it meant sharing a guy with another girl. Besides, she was finally seeing Jake's good side again.

Hannah took a deep breath. "Well..." she began. "If Jake is sensitive enough not to drink under age, I find that totally admirable. So, I think he might be worth it."

"Hey!" complained Ashley. "What about me?"

Hannah didn't know what Ashley was implying, but she was a huge Ashley Tisdale fan, and meeting her in person proved her to be just as lovable, and at the same time, she was so lovable that she made Hannah nervous.

"And..._Ashley_" said Hannah nervously. "_You_...are...so awesome, that...wow...I am out of your league." Hannah knew she didn't say that with enough feeling, but she was feeling overwhelmed.

Ashley looked discouraged. "Gee," said Ashley. "You don't sound like you mean it."

"Forgive me, your perfection is a little intimidating" said Hannah really fast.

"All right!" said Jake encouragingly. "Then let's be on our way, ladies!"

With that, Jake set the wine bottle on the table next to them, Hannah and Ashley hooked their arms and hands with Jake, and the three of them headed out the door to have the time of their lives.

A little over ten minutes later, Hannah Montana, Jake Ryan, and Ashley Tisdale were all riding in a limo down the streets of Los Angelas. Jake was sitting in between Hannah and Ashley, while Jake and Ashley were making out very aggressively. Whoa! Jake had never kissed Hannah like that! Come to think of it, _no one _had kissed Hannah like that! Was this what she had been missing out on her whole life? Did every celebrity couple kiss like that? Did _common _people kiss like that? She wouldn't know, because as Miley Stewart, she didn't have much of a life. She had seen things like this in movies and on T.V., but to see it in person was far more intense. Although she knew she was going to be a part of this, she still felt kind of jealous.

For a brief moment, Jake and Ashley's lips parted, and they brushed their tongues together!

"Holy chick flick!" said Hannah. "How do you do that, Ashley?"

Ashley stopped kissing Jake briefly, looked at Hannah, and said "Oh, practice!" with a smile.

Ashley resumed kissing Jake. OK, practice did sound like the logical way to learn something, but how could Hannah practice if she so rarely got opportunities? And when she did get opportunities, things just didn't work out. Hannah couldn't help but feel like Ashley was bragging a bit.

"Gee, you sound awfully overconfident" said Hannah.

Ashley stopped kissing Jake again and looked at Hannah. "Look, I am bending over backwards trying to be modest!" said Ashley sternly. "What more do you want me to do?"

Hannah shrugged implicitly. "Ummm...let _me _have a turn?

Jake turned to Hannah and put his arms around her. "I thought you'd never ask!" said Jake. Then he whispered "_Miley_."

Before Hannah could say anything, Jake started kissing Miley just as aggressively as he was kissing Ashley. Whoa boy, Hannah thought she wanted to kiss like that, but when Jake started doing it to her, it felt awfully intimidating! She had never made out before.

Her eyes were widened the first few seconds Jake was kissing her, then Hannah pushed him away and said "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! You're being a little too rough here, zombie slayer! I 'ain't no zombie!" As intimidating as the kiss was, Hannah managed to say that very confidently.

Jake smiled intimately. "Oh, I see" he said. "You'd like to do a little foreplay?"

Hannah was baffled. "_Foreplay?_" she said. "Did I miss something or am I just bad at French?"

Jake turned to Ashley impatiently. "If she doesn't even know what that means," said Jake. "How are we going to get very far at the hotel?"

"Come on, Jake," said Ashley. "Just give her a chance."

Ashley looked at Hannah. "Hannah, it just means he'll be more gentle and slow with you."

Hannah gave Jake a provocative smile. "I can do that" said Hannah. Hannah started making out with Jake. They made out for the rest of the limo ride.

Hannah, Jake, and Ashley had arrived at a Malibu hotel. Luckily, there was no one else in the lobby but the concierge, so they didn't draw too much attention to themselves. While the concierge was checking the computer for a room, Jake and Ashley started making out again. It made Hannah a little uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything about it.

After they got their room, they were just approaching the door in the hallway when Jake inserted the key into the door and started kissing Hannah again before even turning it. Hannah pushed Jake away.

"Whoa!" said Hannah. "Shouldn't we wait until we're inside?"

Jake and Ashley looked at each other and both said at the same time "Amateur." Jake and Ashley started kissing again. Jake managed to open the door while kissing Ashley. When the door opened, Jake and Ashley went inside, and Ashley pinned Jake on the bed while still kissing him. Hannah walked part way in and noticed that Jake left the key in the lock.

"Aren't you supposed to take the key out of the lock and shut the door?" asked Hannah.

Jake stopped kissing Ashley briefly and leaned up. With a smile, Jake said "You got two hands, get it yourself!" and winked at Hannah.

Hannah knew exactly why Jake said that and winked at her. He was being a smart ass. Hannah remembered the time, she, as Miley Stewart, went on the set of Jake Ryan's movie "Roger Bucks—Intergalactic Bounty Hunter." She was jealous that Mikayla, her celebrity enemy, got a romantic role with Jake in the movie. She locked Mikayla out of the studio, stole a duplicate of her costume, and went in disguise as Mikayla to try and get her fired.

In one scene, Jake's character was messing with some controls to a machine, and said to Miley "OK...quick! Hand me the fliming crystals!"

Miley's response was "You got two hands, get 'em yourself!"

Hannah had to admit, what Jake said just now was pretty funny. But she didn't laugh, she was too busy being nervous about her first time experience tonight. Hannah took the key out of the lock, shut the door, and put the key on one of the nightstands. Hannah didn't want to wait her turn anymore, she wanted more of the action.

She pulled Ashley off of Jake and said "OK, move over, blondie! I wanna'-..." Before Hannah could finish her sentence, Ashley gave her a somewhat offended look. Hannah made a nervous look, grabbed hold of her own hair, pulled it in front of her, looked at it, and winced.

"I mean, move over, _girl!_" said Hannah feeling embarrassed. For a moment, she forgot she was Hannah Montana. As Hannah Montana, she wore a wig that was blonde, and she was naturally a brunette. It was awkward for a blond to call another blond "blondie."

_Sweet niblets!_ thought Hannah. _It was an honest mistake and Ashley doesn't even know it!_

But Hannah couldn't let that ruin her night. Hannah shrugged it off, got on top of Jake, and started making out with him. Wow, this felt good! For the first time in her life, she was actually living! Although the thought of what Jake and Ashley might want to do next did kind of scare her. As Hannah and Jake kissed, Ashley smiled and nodded, enjoying the site. After only about 15 seconds, Ashley suddenly smacked Hannah's ass! Hannah stopped kissing Jake and looked up at Ashley feeling shocked and offended. Why the hell did she do that? Was Ashley Tisdale bisexual? She knew she would have to share Jake Ryan with her, but she wasn't expecting this! On top of that, all the girlfriends she ever had and all the physical contact she had made with them, and none of them had ever smacked her ass. This was a first!

Ashley smiled at Hannah without losing her composure. "What?" said Ashley as she shrugged. Still, Hannah didn't want that to ruin her night. She resumed kissing Jake.

For the next two hours, Hannah and Ashley took turns making out with Jake. By now, she didn't mind having to share Jake with Ashley. Right next to being a celebrity, this was the awesomest experience of her life. Finally, her love life was expanding. Somehow, she thought she may never get to do anything like this again. Remembering how Ashley smacked her ass, she suddenly got an idea. She thought of a way to be more adventurous. On her last turn, she stopped kissing Jake and turned to Ashley.

"Say, Ashley..." said Hannah looking down at Ashley's chest. "Your boobs are just too incredible to believe. You mind if I..." Hannah's voice trailed off as she made some hand gestures, pretending to squeeze boobs.

"I was about to ask you the same thing two hours ago!" said Ashley exited. "Well, not _my _boobs, I mean _your _boobs!" Funny, as usual; and now, Hannah was about to get a really big taste of Ashley Tisdale. Hannah slowly started closing in on Ashley, anticipating the moment, and started squeezing Ashley's boobs. Wow! It felt better than she imagined! She was doing a girl, and it actually felt good! Ashley's boobs were very firm. Well, OK, it's not like she had squeezed any other girl's boobs before, but they were a little more firm than her own.

Hannah shivered pleasantly as she enjoyed Ashley's jugs. "If you like squeezing my boobs," said Ashley intimately. "Then surely you'll love this too." With that, Ashley wrapped her arms around Hannah and started kissing her.

By now, everything was falling into place. Hannah didn't have any feeling of fear or shock. That was when all three of them got caught up in the moment. As the night went on, they started going further and further, and tried many different positions. Hannah and Ashley kissed for a while, and they both kissed Jake at the same time. Ashley took off her dress, revealing she had no bra underneath, and Jake and Hannah squeezed her boobs and sucked her nipples. Hannah removed her jacket, low-cut shirt, and bra. Jake made out with Hannah while squeezing her boobs, then did the same with Ashley. Hannah and Ashley made out while both squeezing each other's boobs. Jake removed his tuxedo, Ashley removed her panties, and eventually all three of them were naked. Hannah and Jake both sucked Ashley's nipples at the same time while Ashley was laying down. Hannah's favorite part was getting to have anal sex with Jake, and boy did she smile in the process! After Hannah and Jake both had orgasms, Ashley was laying down on her back with her legs open, while Hannah gave her oral sex. Ashley squirted into Hannah's mouth, but unfortunately, Hannah spit it out, which was kind of a disappointment to Jake. Hey, it was her first time, she wasn't ready to do that yet. They all ended up falling asleep with the lights on. Hannah was in the middle, Jake was on her right, and Ashley was on her left.

Later, Hannah found herself waking up from a deep sleep. She looked around the room, and felt somewhat confused when she noticed she wasn't in her own room. It was still night time.

_Where am I? s_he thought. Hannah rolled over and looked on her right side. There was Jake Ryan, laying right beside her in a deep sleep.

_Oh, that's right;_ Hannah thought. _I made sweet love to America's favorite zombie slayer! s_he thought in a charismatic tone.

Hannah paused briefly, then she noticed something else. She felt her hair, and realized she was still wearing her Hannah wig. Why? Jake Ryan was in on her secret, so if they were in private, why did she need to wear it? Hannah rolled over, looked on her left side, then shrieked in her mind briefly when she saw Ashley Tisdale right beside her, in a deep sleep, with a smile on her face. If her life were a T.V. show, this would be the part where some haunting tunes would briefly play.

_I had sex with a girl!_ she thought. _Lily will never forgive me!_ Hannah paused briefly.

_Or daddy, for that matter, _she thought.

Then, another chilling thought occurred to her, what time was it? Hannah looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 10:13 pm. Oh, good, it was still early. She had to get home to her dad before he started to wonder where she was. Hannah climbed out from under the bedsheets, trying not to wake up Jake or Ashley in the process, crawled over the front of the bed, and exited the hotel room.

When Hannah got into the hall, she suddenly realized she was still NAKED! She quickly re-entered the room, shut the door, and started getting dressed.

After that, she managed to call a limo and get home without getting in trouble.

Jackson was at school, in the hallway, trying to get a date. He had spent two hours standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to come up with the best lines to impress girls. He would have made it three hours, but Miley knocked on the door and yelled at him to get out, because she had to go and all the other bathrooms were occupied, even hers, since she had Lily over.

Jackson walked up to the first hot girl he saw and said "Hey there, pretty mamma, are you good at French?"

The girl gave him a disgusted look and went "Ugh." Then she walked away.

Jackson got out a pencil and pad of paper and put a mark on it. "Strike one" he said.

Jackson put away the pencil and pad. He walked up to another girl and said "Hey there, pretty mamma, are you good at sex education?"

"Eww!" shouted the girl. "Get away from me, you pervert!" The girl walked away.

Jackson got out the pad and pencil again and wrote another mark on it. "Strike two" he said.

He put away the pad and pencil, then walked up to one more girl. Jackson said "Hey there..." as his voice trailed off. The first two lines were no good, so he feared this line wouldn't work either.

Jackson smiled nervously and said "Are you good at math? 'Cuz' I was wonderin' if you could tutor me!"

"No," said the girl. "Now go away." The girl walked away.

Jackson got out the pad and pencil and wrote another mark on it. "_And he's out!_" he said dramatically and rolled his eyes.

Gee, something told him two hours wasn't enough. He had been saving up his money for quite a while, and now he couldn't get a date. Jackson honestly didn't know what girls wanted from him. He didn't know if it was his hair, his car, or...something he couldn't comprehend!

Jackson was about to throw in the towel when suddenly, a girl actually walked up to _him!_

"Hi, Jackson!" she said. Jackson was startled. He turned to his side and saw a tall, curvy blonde girl.

Jackson smiled. "Well hey there, pretty lady!" Jackson said. "I don't believe I know _you._"

The girl laughed. "I'm Emily," the girl said shaking Jackson's hand. "Emily Van Dahl."

This girl appeared to like him already! To gain total success, it was time for Jackson to once again put on the charm.

"No kiddin'!" said Jackson. "You sure do _look _like a doll!"

Emily laughed. "That's Dahl," said Emily. "D-A-H-L"

"Hmmm..." said Jackson. "Maybe you should tutor me in spelling!"

Emily laughed again. Wow, a moment ago he was failing miserably, but now it seemed too easy!

"You are so funny!" said Emily. "A little short, but funny!"

Normally, Jackson would be offended by people calling him "short", but this was too good of a moment.

What Emily said next really surprised Jackson. "So in that case," stated Emily. "How would you like to go to Famous Dave's Barbecue with me?"

"That would be so cool!" said Jackson feeling exited. "I-I mean...that would be hot, pretty mamma!" said Jackson with more confidence.

"Charming, charming!" said Emily. "How about Saturday at 8:00?"

Jackson thought of one last smooth move. "Well, I was hopin' for seven," stated Jackson. "But, what the hell! Eight was mah' favorite number when I was a kid anyway!"

Emily laughed. "I'll see you then!" said Emily as she walked away.

"Bye, Emily" said Jackson bashfully.

After Emily left, Jackson's bashful expression remained. Before too long, he slapped himself and shook his nerves out.

"_Dang, _I did not see that comin'!" Jackson exclaimed. "Looks like I don't have to work hard no more. From now on, they're comin' to me!" All this made Jackson feel really good about himself.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, double O irresistible!" said Jackson in a cocky voice. "Who needs a watch magnet when you're a..._chick magnet_" he said as he put on a cocky pose.

Jackson just had to tell his friends about this, it was too good to be true! Later that day, Jackson was in the cafeteria and saw his friend, Coop, nearby.

He walked up to Coop and said "Coop! Coop! You are not gonna' believe what just happened!"

"What happened?" asked Coop.

"A complete and total stranger girl walked up to me and asked me for a date!" said Jackson.

"Ooooooooo!" said Coop. "Jackson, yo' gettin' lucky!" With that, Coop gave Jackson a high five. It was always good when Jackson could get encouragement from his friends.

"So who was it? What was her name?" asked Coop. Jackson smiled confidently. "I've got a date with Emily Van Dahl!"

Coop suddenly gasped in dismay. "NO!" shouted Coop. With that, Coop grappled Jackson, swung him around, and slammed him and pinned him up against the wall. Jackson was astonished.

"Whoa, Coop!" said Jackson. "What's your problem?"

"Dude, you can not date Emily Van Dahl!" said Coop.

"Why not?" asked Jackson.

Coop looked behind him briefly, then back at Jackson. "Dude, yo' date is a playa'!" informed Coop.

"_Whaaaaaat?_" said Jackson in a weird voice. Coop let go of Jackson and pointed across the room. There was Emily, sitting with several guys.

"See all those guys?" said Coop. "Those are all her boyfriends!"

Jackson didn't see anything wrong with that. "So?" said Jackson. "What's wrong with havin' multiple lovers?"

Coop couldn't believe Jackson. "Do you have any idea what female playas' do?" asked Coop.

Jackson didn't know what they did, but he just didn't want to admit it. "Well of course I know!" said Jackson making a feeble attempt to sound confident.

Then he smiled at Coop sheepishly. "Um...refresh mah' memory, hehe" said Jackson.

"Well I'm sure you have an idea of what male playas' do" said Coop.

Yes, Jackson knew this for sure. "Sure I do," said Jackson. "They date a bunch of girls, get 'em all together, and then they-..." Jackson's voice trailed off as he realized what Coop was trying to tell him. "Oh no" said Jackson in a grim voice.

"She tries to get guys ta' _do _each otha'!" said Coop. "The only way she can do dat' is to prey on the weak, and let's face it, yo' an easy target."

Jackson was offended. "Gee...thanks!" said Jackson sarcastically. "But hold on, just how do you know this anyway?" questioned Jackson.

"It's the word on the street, man!" said Coop. "Every time someone from our school sees her outside of school, she's always with at least a couple of guys; and, rumor has it that..." Coop started to stare off into space. "One night," Coop continued. "She was seen outside of Kneemo's Sub Shop, and two of the guys she was with started to kiss."

Jackson did _not _like what he was hearing here. This would more than likely ruin the first date he had in a month. "If you go on a date with her," stated Coop. "Odds are, you won't be kissin' Emily, you'll be kissin'..._him_" said Coop as he gestured towards one of the guys sitting with Emily. Jackson was disgusted just looking at the guy's smile.

"Aw man!" complained Jackson. "The first girl to come to me in a year, and I get the leader of the gay pack!"

Suddenly, Emily and the guys got up from their table and walked right past Jackson. As Emily passed, she said to Jackson "See you Saturday, shaggybuns!" Despite what Jackson just heard from Coop, he somehow felt mesmerized by Emily's flirting.

"Oh yeah," said Jackson bashfully. "You too, lizard lips."

Jackson remained mesmerized for a few seconds, until Coop slapped him and said "Jackson! Snap out of it!"

Jackson shook his nerves out. Deep down, he really felt that Emily might be worth it. It's not that he didn't believe Coop, he just didn't _want _to believe him.

"Well, Coop," said Jackson. "I ain't' so sure you should be listenin' to these rumors. I mean, who have you been talking to? _Her brother?_ Someone who would take any chance they get to ruin her reputation?"

Jackson and Coop suddenly heard a loud voice yell "HEY EVERYBODY!" Jackson and Coop looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Miley standing on the balcony of the upper floor. She had her hands cupped over her mouth.

She yelled "JACKSON ROD STEWART PLAYS POKEMON!"

The entire cafeteria was filled with hysterical laughter. Lilly was up on the balcony with Miley as the two of them did their secret handshake. Jackson was outraged. That was supposed to be a secret! First Emily Van Dahl, now this! He had to get back at Miley for this later. Coop looked at Jackson while pointing at Miley.

"I see whatcha' mean!" With that, Coop did a little laugh of his own.

**Stay tuned for chapter 2, "Getting Close"**

** If you can, please review both plots; and please give me more than just 3 words or two sentences. I need details! **


	2. Getting Close

**Special request to readers: I know I asked for a fairly long review at the end of my first chapter, but if you are unable to do so, I would rather you write a short review than no review at all.**

**Disclaimer: The document you are about to read is a parody. The writer of the document is not associated with Hannah Montana or Disney channel in any way. Little or none of the content of this fanfic is from any episode of the show. Also please note that none of the content of this fanfic reflects the opinions or views of any actual person portrayed herein. Anyway, IT'S JUST A FANTASY!**

** Chapter 2: "Getting Close"**

Miley and Lily were sitting on the couch in the living room at Miley's house, and surprisingly, the T.V. wasn't on. Lily was resting her bare feet in Miley's lap. They were bored to tears. Well, although Miley had done some first time partying the night before, she didn't want Lily to know, so she had to just play along and act bored.

"What do you want to do?" asked Miley.

"I don't know," said Lily. "What do _you_ want to do?"

They paused briefly. "Want to shop for clothes?" suggested Miley.

"Nah," said Lily. "We already have all the hottest clothes they're selling right now." Lily paused.

"Unless you're willing to give me some of your Hannah clothes" said Lily with a grin.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" said Miley ridiculing Lily. Miley and Lily sighed deeply at the same time. There was a brief pause.

"Want to get a pedicure?" suggested Lily.

"Lily, your feet are on my lap," said Miley. "I assure you, your toenails are fine."

"And yours?" asked Lily.

Miley lifted her bare foot off the floor and looked at her toenails. "Aww, they're perfect!" said Miley in dismay.

"Oh sure," said Lily. "I get 'fine' and you get 'perfect'?"

"Hey!" said Miley. "I'm bored! Cut me some slack!

Miley and Lily sighed deeply at the same time, and remained silent for a while.

"I wish I had a guy" said Miley.

"Yeah, me too" said Lily. "Usually about the closest thing we have to a guy is Oliver."

"And now," said Miley. "Even he's not here." Sad, but true. Oliver was working on a school assignment that he had been having a lot of trouble with, so he couldn't be with Miley and Lily at this time.

Miley was apparently better at concealing her emotions than she thought she was, but some of what she was feeling was real. She felt so sorry for Lily. Miley was starting to wish Lola Luftnangle was the one she and Jake Ryan had partied with. Ashley Tisdale was very nice, and Miley was a huge fan of her, but technically, she had only known her personally for one night. Not that it was wrong, but it would have been more special to Miley if she had gotten to share that experience with her long time BFF.

"It's a shame things didn't work out with you and that guy you met at the party" said Miley.

"Yeah," said Lily disgustedly. "Who would've thought he would ditch me and run off with Mikayla?"

Miley suddenly felt a wave of shock. "_Mikayla was there?_" Miley exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," said Lily. "I didn't want to ruin your afternoon."

OK, Miley knew it probably wasn't Mikayla's fault, but since she didn't see it first hand, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had something to do with it. First she messes with Hannah, now she messes with Hannah's friends! Miley would get her for that.

But that thought faded from her mind too quickly. She was too busy feeling bored. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have boyfriends in both of her lives? Come to think of it, she hardly had boyfriends in _one _of her lives.

"You know," said Lily. "You still haven't told me what happened with you and Jake Ryan. How'd it turn out?"

Miley was surprised Lily didn't know about Ashley Tisdale. "Well..." said Miley.

Miley suddenly had a flashback in her mind of all of the intimate things she did with Ashley. The ass smack, the kissing, the boob squeezing, the nipple sucking, and to top it all off, the pussy licking. Miley did not want Lily to know about that. After everything they had been through admiring and obsessing about guys, she may be grossed out, and start calling Miley a lesbian. She'd never let her hear the end of it. Worst case scenario, not even want to be her friend anymore.

"Um..." said Miley hesitantly. "Jake and I...went off to...some other place...and..." Miley tried to think of a convincing lie. "He just...kept on acting like the cocky, vain, egotistical, self obsessed stuck up celebrity I know he is, and he just...ruined it. And just to think I was thinking about kissing her-...uh, him." Lily looked at Miley skeptically. Whoa, big slip of the tongue! She got really nervous with Lily's reaction. On top of that, Miley wasn't satisfied with the alibi she came up with. Unbelievable! She couldn't even tell her that she had sex with Jake Ryan! She was too afraid Lily would get wise to what she did with Ashley Tisdale. The first time she had sex, and she couldn't tell her best friend!

Luckily, Lily's look faded quickly, and she just went back into a state of boredom. They both sighed and were silent for a brief period.

Suddenly, Lily smiled. "Here's what we should do," she said. "Just close your eyes, and think of Gabe Lomotty." Miley and Lily closed their eyes and both sighed pleasantly.

"Oh yeah" said Lily. "Swinging his shoulders, and while he walks his butt goes back...and forth...and back...and forth."

"Yeah, I can just feel his bare feet walking on the sandy beach" said Miley as she absentmindedly started rubbing Lily's feet.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at Miley sternly. "That's because you're rubbing _my _feet!" said Lily.

Miley opened her eyes, let go of Lily's feet, and winced feeling embarrassed. The next thing Lily said surprised Miley.

"But, say! That wasn't half bad!"

Feeling a little more confident, Miley smiled at Lily and said "I know what we could do."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Show me your best Gabe Lomotty impression" said Miley.

Playing along, Lily smiled and swung her shoulders back and forth. "I'm the hotty with the swimmer's body" said Lily in a deep voice.

"Very good," said Miley. "Now let me hear something that I would want him to say."

Lily swung her shoulders back and forth again. "Miley, will you go out with me?" said Lily again in a deep voice.

Miley laughed. "I would love to, _Gabe_" said Miley. Miley was starting to have some fun with this, and she hoped Lily was too.

_Gee, considering what I did last night, I feel kind of selfish having Lily play the guy,_ thought Miley in a goofy tone.

Miley was ready to have some real fun, and this time, with her best friend. The next couple of things she did totally by what she thought was instinct, and without even thinking.

"And now..." Miley stated. She took Lily's feet off her lap and started crawling onto Lily. "We're laying in the sand on the beach" said Miley finishing her last sentence. Miley rested on top of Lily. To Miley's surprise, Lily didn't show any sign of nervousness or discomfort.

Lily said in her Gabe Lomotty voice "Gee, since I'm the guy, shouldn't I be on top?"

"Wellllll..." Miley began. "The girl is the one who ultimately decides whether or not a hookup takes place, sooooooo...I should make the first move."

Suddenly, both their goofy expressions faded. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, wondering exactly what was happening. Part of Miley's mind was off in laughter land, the other part was wondering what she felt as she looked at Lily. Needless to say, she wasn't thinking. Miley closed her eyes, and suddenly _kissed her BFF! _The kiss was fairly long too! Lily's eyes widened in shock during the kiss. She was definitely not expecting Miley to do this! They were just joking around, but now it was starting to become real! This was intense! Intense, and overwhelming!

When the kiss parted, Lily had an expression of pout. It was a cross between intimidation and like she was about to cry. Miley was really concerned with how Lily felt, but still seemed almost unaware with what she had just done.

"You OK?" asked Miley gently.

"Miley..." said Lily weakly. "I'm scared."

"Why?" asked Miley. "It's just me. I'm your best friend."

"But..." said Lily still weakly. "You're a girl." Miley turned her head upward and thought insecurely for a moment.

Yes, it was true. She _was _a girl, and so was Lily. She was concerned about how Lily felt, but she also had to question her _own _sexuality. She had sex with a girl the night before, a celebrity, no less, and now she was kissing her best friend. She still liked guys, but did she really want to live life like this?

The night before, it seemed she was just having fun. But Miley enjoyed it so much, that she just had to share this feeling with Lily. Miley didn't know if she would dedicate her love life to both sexes, but if she were to hook up with another girl, she was glad it was Lily.

Miley looked back down at Lily. "But I'm no ordinary girl" said Miley gently. "I'm _your _girl."

Lily looked away from Miley and did a little insecure thinking of her own. She was really shocked at what Miley had just done, and the worst part was, she thought she may have enjoyed it. The thought that she may have enjoyed kissing a girl really scared her. It was tender and creepy at the same time.

But the girl she had kissed was her best friend. Miley was one of her very few companions in life too. She and Oliver always kept her company. Miley was really the only girl Lily ever trusted, and right now, she had never felt closer to her.

Lily looked back up at Miley. "I love you, Miley" said Lily. Miley looked surprised for a moment. She paused, then gained the courage to kiss Lily again. This time Lily had her eyes closed. When their lips parted, they both paused briefly. Then, to Miley's surprise, Lily pulled Miley into her and started kissing her deeper! Miley gladly accepted the kiss and they started making out.

Soon, Miley and Lily were all over each other. By now, they were both enjoying it! Lily pushed Miley away briefly.

"You know, we...really shouldn't be doing this" said Lily giggling.

"I know, that's why I wanna' do it!" said Miley provocatively.

Lily was still pretty scared about kissing Miley, but she loved what Miley had just said! That really got her caught up in the moment. Miley and Lily kissed for 30 seconds, then started French kissing, which they did for a full 17 minutes.

Miley stopped kissing Lily, sat up, and straddled her. She then removed her own dress shirt! Lily was at least surprised at this.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on, Lily," said Miley. "You've seen me in my underwear before."

Lily inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Not while we were kissing!" said Lily feeling happily overwhelmed.

Yes, she had. Not just in the locker room in gym class, but when they had sleepovers too. Plus, that one time they met the president and his daughter in Washington, when Miley/Hannah was trying to get her bodyguard, Roxy, to come back to her. Despite that, Lily still thought this was far more intense.

Since Lily seemed to be going along with this, Miley decided to take it a little further. She put her hands on the arm of the couch, and rubbed her boobs up against Lily's face. Lily made pleasant sounds as she did this.

A lot of those sounds were kind of goofy. They sounded something like "Oh! Whoa! Hehehehehe!"

All right! Lily was enjoying this too! Aside from the intimate part, Miley still wanted to joke around a bit. She picked up one of the pillows on the couch and started hitting Lily with it. Lily giggled in response. Then, Miley smothered the pillow in Lily's face, took it off her face, gave her a quick kiss, then repeated this process several times.

After that, Miley started singing a little song she came up with off the top of her head.

_Girls kiss girls too_

_ We keep playin' the whole day through_

_ Havin' some pillow fights_

_ Rubbin' our footsies too_

_ Girls kiss girls too_

Lily and Miley both laughed.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Lily flirtatiously. "Did you say 'rubbing our footsies'? 'Cause we haven't done that." Miley smiled as she got out of the straddling position and layed on her back on the other side of the couch. She took Lily's feet in her hands and smiled as she started rubbing them.

"Ooooo..." said Lily. "This time I can actually enjoy it." Miley smiled and nodded as she kept rubbing Lily's feet. Wow, this felt good! First she kisses her best friend, and now she was rubbing her feet! Miley thought it was kind of sad how Lily wasn't the first girl she hooked up with, but lucky for her, she hooked up with Lily only a day later. Miley didn't have much experience with guys, but she had kissed a couple of guys, and she had had sex with one of them the previous night, and she thought that was just enough experience to enjoy hooking up with girls.

The bottoms of Lily's feet were so soft and pink! Not that she hadn't seen them before, but she didn't really get to touch them before! Come to think of it, when she just _saw _them before, they didn't really arouse her, but now...ooo yeah! Lily's feet were very arousing, and after three minutes, Lily made it even better. She scooted the upper half of her body further down the couch and stuck her feet in Miley's face! Miley started giggling.

This reminded her of one time when she and Lily had a fight. Miley was upset because Lily got to be a captain for a team in gym class, and Miley was still the last one to be picked. All because Miley made a bet with the captain of the opposing team, Joanie Pulumbo, that Lily was uncomfortable with. Oliver got involved with the fight, then he handcuffed Miley and Lily together until they worked things out. Miley had to get dressed to go to someplace to accept an award for Hannah Montana, and it was really hard for her to get dressed while handcuffed to Lily. At a certain point of the dress up process, Miley was sitting on her rotating closet with Lily's bare feet draped over her shoulders.

Lily said "OK, this is _not _an improvement."

Miley said "Ugh! Your feet stink!"

Then Lily said "Yeah? Well how do ya' like 'em now?" With that, she stuck the tops of her feet in Miley's face as Miley made a disgusted look.

"Wow!" said Miley. "This time they don't even stink!" Miley kept on giggling.

"Oh, admit it, Miley!" said Lily humorously. "You enjoyed it even back then!"

Miley grabbed hold of one of Lily's feet, then put her toes in her mouth and started sucking on them.

"Hehe!" said Lily. "If it's not Gabe Lomotty's dic, you can put the next best thing in your mouth!"

"Which reminds me, Lily" said Miley. "_I _wanna' see more of _you!"_ said Miley in a tone of sheer personality.

Lily made a nervous expression. "Uh oh..." said Lily.

"Oh _ho!_" said Miley happily. Miley sat up and started crawling back onto Lily.

"Oh no..." said Lily nervously.

"Oh _yes!"_ said Miley happily. Miley grabbed hold of Lily's shirt and started pulling it off as Lily started panicking. Miley struggled to get Lily to cooperate for a while, then finally pulled it all the way off.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Miley.

Surprisingly, that got rid of Lily's nervousness. "What?" said Lily as she shrugged. "Nothing you've never seen before."

"Yeah, but I still like it" said Miley provocatively.

"AH HA!" Lily exclaimed. "So you _did _like it before!"

Miley and Lily both laughed and then started kissing again. Miley rubbed her hands all over Lily's face and the top of her head as she kissed her. Lily held Miley's back tightly while running her arms all along it and the back of her head. A couple of times, Miley really took control by locking her lips directly over Lily's lips, and pressed her face really hard into Lily's; which was kind of intimidating for Lily, but she really enjoyed. This felt really good for both of them! It was stimulating and funny at the same time! They sure were having fun, and this time they had fun _together._ That made it all the more special.

They kissed for about one minute, their lips parted, which made a loud smacking sound.

"You know, Miley," said Lily. "For a girl who hasn't had much success with guys, it's shocking that you wear purple underwear. I mean, you don't wear purple underwear unless you want someone to see it."

"That's 'cuz' I'm a lezzie!" said Miley jokingly.

"_Maybe!"_ said Lily playing along. "Because you're a lot better at this than I am."

Miley just smiled for a moment, but then Lily added "Seriously, I'd almost swear you've done this before."

Whoa boy, Lily was onto her. Would Lily find out about what Miley/Hannah _really _did the night before? If so, would she be upset about it? Considering what they were doing now, Lily probably wouldn't be upset because Miley had sex with a girl, but she would be upset because Miley lied to her. Miley had lied to Lily before, and Miley hated it. It never was healthy for their friendship. She lied to her before Lily knew she was Hanna Montana, she lied to her about a party being canceled, and she lied to her about having nothing to do with an attempt to help her raise money. It always hurt when she lied to Lily. Aside from lying, would Lily be jealous that the first girl Miley had sex with was someone she just met and not her long time best friend?

Miley couldn't really think of much to say. Her only reply was "Uh, only in my imagination!" With that, Miley started kissing Lily again. To Miley's relief, Lily accepted the kiss. Miley and Lily kissed for 33 seconds, exchanging saliva back and forth, then Miley started squeezing Lily's boobs. Still kissing, Lily moaned into Miley's mouth. Being granted permission from Miley, Lily then started squeezing Miley's boobs. They kissed and squeezed for about five minutes as they both grew more and more comfortable. Finally, Miley gained the courage to unclasp and remove Lily's bra. Lily smiled gently.

"I think this is starting to come a little more naturally now" said Lily with all her nerves gone.

"You're not nervous anymore! Yay!" said Miley quietly.

Miley and Lily continued kissing as Miley squeezed Lily's bare boobs. They may not have been as big as Ashley Tisdale's boobs, but it still felt so tender. Miley was glad she was making up for not being intimate with Lily first. Before too long, Lily sat up and removed Miley's bra. This was the first time Lily had seen a young girl's boobs. The only other boobs she had seen were older women's boobs in R rated movies. She thought it might be shocking, but this was her BFF. It was far more comfortable. Lily squeezed them with all the desire she thought she had. They both kissed while squeezing each other's boobs with their legs hooked.

Neither of them knew exactly how far they wanted to go, but luckily, one of them wasn't really thinking. Miley moved her hand from the back of Lily's head, to the front of her neck, down her chest, her stomach, all the way down to her shorts.

Miley unsnapped them as Lily let out a little "Whoa!"

Miley chuckled intimately as she unzipped Lily's shorts. Miley put her right arm around Lily's waist, and her left hand under Lily's right leg to try to get her to lay down and lift up her butt. Lily happily smirked in a gargling kind of way, which sounded like a sound a little kid would make. Miley lifted Lily's legs, but they fell back down.

She lifted Lily's legs again and said "Hold them up, sweetie."

Lily did just that. Miley just didn't want to admit how hot Lily looked wearing nothing but shorts and her bare feet in the air. Lily cooperated as Miley pulled her pants up her legs and all the way up to her sexy feet and tossed them aside. Lily then put her legs on Miley's shoulders and rubbed them against her neck as she made a humorous noise. Miley laughed.

Lily sat up, pulled Miley's legs out from under her (Miley had been on her knees), and pushed her backward to make her lay down on the other side of the couch. Lily made sure to toss a pillow on the other side of the couch first to make sure Miley didn't bump her head on the couch's arm. Miley wasn't wearing jeans, she was wearing elastic pants, so Lily was able to pull them off very easily.

"Someone could walk up to you and pull these down real easily" said Lily with a grin.

"Right," said Miley. "Like who would want to do that?"

"I would" said Lily humorously.

"Shut up!" said Miley playfully as she kicked Lily in the face with the bottom of her bare foot. "In public?"

Lily straddled Miley. "Maybe at Oliver's house" said Lily feeling goofy.

"Shut up" said Miley playfully.

"Or maybe at school" said Lily.

"Shut up" said Miley.

"Or maybe during one of your Hannah Montana concerts!" said Lily.

Miley pulled her legs out from under Lily, then put her arms around her. "Apparently the only thing that's gonna' shut you up is this!" said Miley. With that, she started kissing Lily again. Lily gladly accepted the kiss and hooked her legs through Miley's. They still squeezed each other's boobs too.

Never feeling closer before, they both removed each other's panties. They smiled intimately as they fondled each other's pussies for eight minutes. They couldn't keep their smiles all that long, because it just felt too good. They never climaxed, they just went back to kissing with their legs hooked.

The intimacy stopped and went back into goofy mode. Miley sang another brief song.

_No guy likes me_

_ Every guy hates me_

_ I'm gonna' do some girls_

Lily laughed. They went back to kissing, when something happened that suddenly brought a big wave a fear into the room, and could very well have turned their world upside down. Robbie Ray entered through the front door! He was carrying two grocery bags.

"WHAT THE...?" said Robbie Ray as he dropped the grocery bags. Miley and Lily looked up at him in fear.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CALIFORNIA IS GOIN' ON HERE?" yelled Robbie Ray in shock.

Lily bolted up and started getting dressed. "Whoa! Gotta' go!" said Lily. "Better get out of here before I get shot!"

Ignoring her dad briefly, Miley said to Lily "What am I, a farmer's daughter?"

"Ya' might as well be, Tennessee girl!" said Lily with a southern accent.

Lily finished getting dressed and ran out the doors leading to the deck.

"Miley, please tell me there's a logical explanation for this!" said Robbie Ray half angry half concerned. Miley smiled at Robbie Ray sheepishly.

"Umm..." Miley stated. "The air conditioner went out, it was really hot, and we were using each other as test subjects for the female anatomy for biology class?"

Robbie Ray didn't buy it. "Why in Sam hill were you gettin' it on with _Lily?_" said Robbie Ray still not believing what he had just seen.

Miley got up from the couch. "Because I was frustrated! Ok?" said Miley tearfully. "Not too many guys ask me out as it is, and then when they finally do, and I bring them home, you interfere!"

"So it's mah' fault you're swingin' in the other direction?" yelled Robbie Ray.

"You _hate _it when I have dates!" yelled Miley. "You _never _wanted me to have a boyfriend! _You're too overprotective of me!_ Well now because of you I've completely given up on guys and now I'm starting to take an interest in girls! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

Miley gathered her clothes and left the room crying. Robbie Ray suddenly felt both shocked and sad at the same time. Not just because of what Miley did, but what she said. To him, those words meant "Mean daddy." Just like what Miley said when she was a little kid. It got to him back then, it got to him now. Where did he go wrong?

Jackson was pacing back and forth in his room, trying to decide what to do about Emily Van Dahl. Did he want to go out with her or didn't he? Would he? _Should _he?

"Ok," he said out loud. "So Emily Van Dahl has a lot of guy friends, so what? That doesn't mean she tries to get 'em to have gay sex..." Jackson paused.

"Does it?" said Jackson weakly. Jackson paced some more.

"Coop has been listenin' to way too many rumors." said Jackson. "Somebody probably just made all that up to ruin her life." Jackson paused.

"But if I end up gettin' jiggy with a guy, it'll ruin _my _life!" Jackson paced more.

"I didn't even know this girl until she came up to me and asked me out," said Jackson. "So I can't just go assuming things about her."

Jackson then spoke in a painful tone. "Hoh, but people often fear what they don't know or understand!"

Meanwhile, out in the upstairs hall, Miley was coming up the stairs naked, carrying her clothes, in tears. She went into her room and slammed the door. The sound of Miley slamming her door startled Jackson so much that he jumped.

"Hmmm..." said Jackson. "I'd ask why Miley is in a state of rage, but then I'd have to pretend I actually care." Little did Jackson know that his sister was walking through the house _NAKED!_ He probably _would _care, if he had seen it. But he missed it.

Jackson started pacing around his room again.

"Ok," he said. "Maybe I'll just go on mah' date, and if I notice she's brought along a couple of her guy friends, I'll just call it off."

Jackson stopped pacing. "Yeah," he said. "That's all I gotta' do."

But Jackson somehow didn't think it would be that simple. He started thinking about how Emily walked past him and said "See you Saturday, shaggybuns!" Jackson felt mesmerized, even by the memory.

Later that day, Oliver had managed to finish his homework, and he was now on the beach with Lily. Lily was going through some conflicting feelings at the moment, and she needed someone to talk to. Lily told Oliver about everything that led up to Miley and Lily having sex.

"_SHUT UP!" _said Oliver playfully.

"No, it's true," said Lily in dismay. "I really did have sex with Miley."

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Oliver. "YOU GO GIRL!"

Oliver put his hand up, expecting Lily to give him a high five. "Up top!" said Oliver. Lily ignored him.

Oliver put his hand lower. "Uh..._down low?"_ suggested Oliver. Lily still ignored him.

"What are you so happy about, Oliver?" said Lily. "I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

"Lily..." Oliver stated. "Lily Lily Lily...I thought I knew you better than this. You and Miley make all kinds of physical contact all the time!"

"Yeah," said Lily. "But that was all BFF stuff, not...dare I say it..._lover _stuff."

"Lily..." stated Oliver. "Don't you know anything about behavioral sciences?"

"Gee," said Lily. "I thought you usually got D's in science."

Oliver knew the best way to explain this to Lily. "Listen..." he began. "Girls and guys have different behaviors. See, us guys, we would never ever have romantic or sexual feelings for someone of the same sex, and we have a lot of rules and restrictions on interacting with the same sex. But girls...they're different. Girls can be a lot more playful with the same sex. They don't make a big deal out of things like hugging, hand holding, sitting on each other's laps, laying against each other, dancing together, bumping or smacking asses, putting arms around each other, or just about any kind of intimate horseplay you can imagine."

"So what's your point?" asked Lily.

"Those things bring girls really close" said Oliver. "So close, that if the situation is right, it can cause them to take a swing in the other direction; and let me tell you, guys _love _that! Because of that, same sex hookups are very common among girls."

Lily slanted her eyebrows skeptically. "Have you been viewing pornography?" she asked.

Oliver was offended. He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" said Oliver defensively.

Lily sighed sadly. "Nooooooo" complained Lily.

Oliver sat back down again. "My point is," said Oliver. "All that playful touching girls do? That's where it all starts! So don't worry, Lily, you're fine."

That was a little comforting for Lily, but still, something was wrong. "You know, I still can't believe it" said Lily. "Great, the first person I have sex with...and it's Miley" said Lily sarcastically.

They both paused briefly. "And you know what the worst part is?" said Lily. "I feel that what I did with Miley was more than just getting caught up in the moment."

Oliver was surprised. "What did you feel it was?" he asked.

There was another brief pause. Lily said in a very sensitive voice "I feel like I'm in love with her."

Oliver looked partially away from Lily and said "_Wow."_

There was about a three second pause. "I've never felt anything like that before" said Lily. "It was so stimulating...yet, so comfortable and...secure. I fear I may have feelings for Miley, and if I do, how is it going to effect my life?"

Oliver knew Lily had a problem right now, and he couldn't bail on her. He had to help her.

"Well, Lily, let me ask you a few questions" said Oliver gently. "Do you _like _Miley?"

"Yes" said Lily weakly.

"Do you feel very strongly about being long time best friends with her?" asked Oliver.

"Yes" said Lily painfully.

"And do you have any problem at all with having a same sex relationship?" asked Oliver.

Lily hesitated. She got up from her seat, and said in a half tearful tone "Um...I'm going to have to think about this!" With that, Lily started to leave the beach.

Not far away from Lily and Oliver, Jackson was on duty at Rico's. Considering what he was going through, he was feeling rather gloomy, and his face showed it. He couldn't stop thinking about Emily Van Dahl. He really didn't know what to do. He liked her, and she appeared to like him, but she had a bad reputation. Was it too late to call it off? Did he _want _to call it off? Work was the last place he wanted to be right now.

Before Jackson could worry any further, the last person he wanted to see came up to him from the other side of the counter. Rico.

"Gee, you look like you're feeling down," said Rico carelessly. "But something tells me it's not because of something _I _did" said Rico scratching his chin.

"So...who's my competition?" said Rico shrugging.

"Well..." stated Jackson. "It's this...girl."

Rico was surprised. "A girl makes your life miserable?" yelled Rico happily. "Oh, I have _got _to meet this girl!"

"It ain't' like that, Rico," said Jackson. "I got a date with her, and...I heard a rumor that she's a pimp who tries to get guys to do each other."

Rico made a shocked, humorous expression, then laughed.

"Well then, it looks like you're gonna' have the time of your life!" said Rico and then laughed again.

"Oh yeah," said Rico. "I could just picture you kissing guys, and in between kisses you're like 'Oh, Jackson! Oh, Chuck! Oh, Jackson! Oh, Chuck!'" Rico smushed his hands together while making kissy noises.

"Oh, yeah," said Rico. "And I could just picture you and the boys winky ass fucking!" Rico then started making obscene hand gestures while going "EE! OO! EE! OO! EE! OO!" He looked like he was simulating anal sex.

Jackson didn't know where Rico heard stuff like this, but needless to say, he was offended. "Shut up, Rico!" yelled Jackson. "I don't even know if the rumors are true!"

Suddenly, Emily Van Dahl herself arrived on the beach with two guys. Well speak of the devil! All three of them came up to Jackson.

"Hi, Jackson!" said Emily.

"Uh...hi...Emily" said Jackson nervously.

"Max told me you work here" said Emily. "I just thought as long as I'm here, I should stop by and say hi!"

"Greaaaaat" said Jackson concealing his sarcasm. "Um...don't mind mah' askin', but...who are these guys?" said Jackson nervously pointing at the guys.

"Oh, just a couple of my friends" said Emily. "Anyway, I wanted to talk about how we meet for our date."

"Well..." said Jackson. "How about...I just drive to your house and pick you up?"

"Actually," said Emily. "I was thinking I meet you in the parking lot of Target."

Uh oh. If she wanted to meet Jackson like that, that would definitely allow her to bring along some of her guys friends without Jackson knowing. Who knows what she would do after that. Probably try to get Jackson touching the guys all over. Jackson did not like the sound of this. He wanted to say "No", but he just couldn't get himself to do it.

"Um...that could work" said Jackson squeamishly.

"Great! That is so awesome, Jackson!" said Emily.

Emily then touched Jackson's face and said "I look forward to tomorrow night." Once again, Emily managed to mesmerize Jackson. Jackson smiled blissfully as Emily and the guys walked away.

"I can see the headlines now" said Rico. "Today in the Los Angelas Herald! Jackson Rod Stewart is bisexual!"

A thought occurred to Jackson. "Gee, Rico" said Jackson. "You seem so exited about it, you sound like you wanna' _see _it! Maybe it ain't' _me _who's bi, maybe it's _you!_" Jackson pointed at Rico when he said this.

"Yeah, well, _somebody's _got to take the picture for the newspaper!" said Rico.

With that, he walked away and laughed. He laughed normally for a moment, then went "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Rico went back to normal laughing.

Jackson had just about had it with Rico's insults. He climbed over the counter, picked Rico up, and carried him under his arm.

"Huh, wha-...?" said Rico. "Hey! What are you doing with me, Jackson? Put me down! Put me down!"

Oh yeah, he was going to get it! Jackson carried Rico over to one of the porto toilets. He opened the door and carried Rico inside.

"Oh no!" panicked Rico. "You can't be serious! You're not gonna'..." Jackson lifted the toilet seat, revealing that it was full of whiz, and dunked Rico's head into it! He left him in there for about three seconds, then pulled him out.

Rico spit the whiz out of his mouth really hard when he came out. "DON'T MAKE ME DRINK PISS!" yelled Rico. Jackson stuck Rico's head in the toilet again and again until he was satisfied with the payback.

Still on the same day, Miley was laying on her bed in her room. She was dressed, but still barefoot. She was quietly crying. Miley was really hurt by her dad. A number of her past relationships weren't a big success, and they weren't entirely Robbie Ray's fault. Josh, Trey, Jake Ryan, and one time when Miley wished upon a star, Jesse Mcartney. Robbie Ray wasn't the ultimate cause of those burning out, but Miley would be lying if she said she was comfortable with the way her dad acted when she had dates. Plus, there were a couple of other guys that Miley couldn't even remember that her dad totally scared away. Unbelievable. He was so over protective of her that he practically deprived her of her love life; and in the process, he deprived the guys who wanted to be with her. As if all that wasn't bad enough, guys rarely hit on her to begin with. Hannah Montana was a celebrity who everyone was screaming over, but Miley Stewart was one of the most unpopular girls in her school. Ironic. Who would have thought it would come to this? She was so frustrated about not having a boyfriend that she hooked up with her BFF; and she had been caught doing it by her dad. Embarrassing.

Out in the hall, Robbie Ray slowly approached Miley's room. He desperately wanted to make peace with her. Robbie Ray nervously moved his hand up to the door, and knocked.

"What do you want?" yelled Miley tearfully.

"Uh..." said Robbie Ray. "Can I come in...bud?"

"As if I had a choice!" said Miley. "This is your house! Why don't you just walk in on me?"

That statement hurt Robbie Ray. He wanted Miley to feel as comfortable as possible. "Well..." said Robbie Ray. "I won't come in if you don't want me to. But I wish you'd let me."

"Fine!" yelled Miley. "Just do what you want!"

Well, at least she was letting him come in. Robbie Ray slowly opened the door and came inside. Miley looked at him and curled up her legs to make room for him. Robbie Ray sat down, and remained silent for a moment.

"I can tell you're really upset at me now" said Robbie Ray.

"Gee, what tipped you off?" cried Miley sarcastically. Robbie Ray had to say something to get the snotty tone out of Miley.

"I'm a little worried about you havin' sex with Lily," said Robbie Ray gently. "But we can talk about that later." Robbie Ray paused.

"You appear to be upset at me..." he said. "Because you think I'm too overprotective of you. Well, in a way...I am. After all, no daddy wants to see his little girl grow up; and every daddy is so paranoid about what might happen to his little girl."

He paused again. "When you have dates," said Robbie Ray. "_Guys, _that is...I get all defensive with 'em. I know one time or another I got on your nerves about it, but up until now, I didn't think you had a serious problem with it. I always just assumed you knew I was only doin' it because I loved ya'." Robbie Ray paused again.

"All the time," said Robbie Ray. "I'm tryin' to get ya' to grow up and act mature, things like doin' your school work and not sleepin' in too late." Robbie Ray paused, but not too long this time, because he didn't want Miley to think he was lecturing her.

"But one thing I failed to realize..." said Robbie Ray. "Is that a love life is part of growin' up, and I wasn't lettin' ya' have that. So...how can I expect you to grow up?"

Robbie Ray made sure every word he said was said with love. He valued a relationship with his daughter, and he knew she valued a relationship with him.

"Aside from what every daddy with a daughter goes through," Robbie Ray continued. "I personally have had some really hard times. Ever since your mamma died, I've been wantin' to really hold on to you and Jackson and get as close to you as possible. Basically, you're all I got. I love ya' both, but I'm really worried about Jackson. He's a lazy, lyin', underachiever. I've tried to get him to change, but it's always the same gut wrenching disappointment. But you're different. You may not always get good grades, but you play the piano, you play the guitar, and to top it all off, you're a celebrity singer. With all the frustration I go through with mamma being gone, and Jackson being such a big disappointment...you're the only thing that gives me the slightest shred of hope. So...it would kill me if anything ever happened to you."

Miley finally started to sit up and slightly smile. "That was very sincere and touching" said Miley.

"Yeah" said Robbie Ray embracing what Miley just said. There was a brief moment of silence.

"But of course," stated Robbie Ray. "I could easily just be too paranoid. Things have changed since my time. I don't know everything about bein' young, and I may be just assumin' things about every guy you date. Whatever kind of lifestyle you want to have, I suppose it's kind of hard for me to understand it. I don't know whether it's because I'm gettin' old...or I just ain't' cool enough."

"No, daddy," said Miley gently. "You're being too hard on yourself. You've got to have _some _hipness in you. I mean, you're the one who writes all my Hannah Montana songs."

"Thanks" said Robbie Ray. "Honey, from now on, whenever you have dates," Robbie Ray then shifted his voice into intimate whispering. "You jus' bring them right on home" he said. "And I'll give you the privacy you need and deserve."

Wow! Miley couldn't believe her ears! Was her dad really going stop being so overprotective of her? Was he finally going to accept her having a love life? Would he let her do whatever she wanted? (within reason, of course) This seemed like such a huge transformation! Miley liked the sound of this. She suddenly felt closer to her dad than ever before.

Miley made a touched smile. "Do you really mean that, daddy?" said Miley in happy tears.

"Darlin'," said Robbie Ray. "I want you to be happy, and I want you to grow up. If I don't let you have your love life, that ain't' gonna' happen."

"_Oh, dad!"_ said Miley emotionally. With that, Miley and her dad shared a tender hug.

"But..." said Robbie Ray when the hug parted. "Just be more careful about how ya' do it next time. I mean, I've seen you naked since the day you were born, but at your current age, it's actually kinda' '_GNA!'"_

Miley laughed. "Well," said Robbie Ray. "I guess this means you ain't' inta' girls no more!"

Miley smiled and waved her index finger. "_Oh, now I didn't say that!"_ said Miley.

"Oh well," said Robbie Ray. "It's your life, bud. People like Lily and Oliver, I'd say I trust them. Just promise me you won't go gettin' involved with the wrong kinds of people."

"Oh, don't you worry, daddy," said Miley. "Uncle Earl will be as skinny as a tree frog by the time you see me riding in the back of a sheriff deputy's car!"

Robbie Ray laughed, and the two of them hugged one last time. Miley had reached her dad in a way she never thought possible, and her dad managed to touch a very sensitive spot in her heart. Now, she was free to do what she wanted without having to worry about an overprotective father.

The next night, Jackson had gone on his date with Emily Van Dahl. To Jackson's relief, she hadn't brought any of her guy friends with her. So far, so good, despite all the evidence from before. Emily greeted Jackson with a hug and they browsed around Target for a while, while engaging in conversations about what was in the store to express themselves and show who they were. Later, they went bowling. Jackson got a little nervous when Emily ran into a few guys from school at the bowling ally, who she had a short conversation with, but when the guys tried to carry it on, Emily said "Guys, do you mind? I'm on a date." Well, that sure was comforting!

Now, Emily had taken Jackson to a place that made Jackson feel squeamish, _her apartment!_ Jackson started to think that maybe, if Emily hadn't brought her guy friends/boyfriends on their date, maybe she had a bunch of them waiting in her apartment! Right where Emily would persuade them to rip off their clothes and throw themselves on top of Jackson. What would Jackson do?

Jackson and Emily were walking through the hallway of the apartment. "Listen, Emily," said Jackson. "Y-you didn't need to bring me to your apartment."

"Don't be silly, Jackson!" said Emily. "My parents aren't home, this is our night!" What exactly did she mean by "This is our night"? Jackson was afraid to ask.

"Um..." said Jackson. "I don't mean to be a pussy, but I really don't think I'm up for this."

"Oh, come on, Jackson," said Emily. "Even pussies do this!"

Before Jackson could say anything else, Emily opened the door of her apartment. Jackson was shocked to see several young, opposite sex couples having sex inside! He looked at each couple briefly, then slammed the door shut as he and Emily remained out in the hall. Jackson was expecting something worse, but he didn't like it nonetheless! He also found himself a little confused. Emily Van Dahl _was _a player, but what kind of player? How did she get those people to do that? Jackson had never seen anything like that in his life! Not even in pornography!

"What was that?" yelled Jackson. There was a brief pause.

"Listen, Jackson," said Emily in a more serious tone. "I know there are a lot of rumors going on about me, but not all of them are true." There was a brief pause as Jackson hesitated.

"Well...gee..." said Jackson. "Which ones _are _true?"

"Well, what have you heard?" asked Emily.

"Someone told me that you're a player who tries to get guys to have gay sex!" said Jackson.

"Well, Jackson," stated Emily. "I do hang out with guys a lot, but I have a number of girl friends too. A lot of people notice that I have very aggressive behavior, but no, I would never make guys do anything they don't want to do."

"Well..." said Jackson. "That's a relief...sort of." Jackson still clearly wasn't comfortable with this situation.

"I like to make people happy" said Emily. "But unfortunately, people miss judge me and start spreading rumors about me. I hook people up all the time. I don't make guys have gay sex, I create guy on girl orgies!"

Oh, _that's _the kind of player she was. "So come on in and join the party!" said Emily happily.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" said Jackson. "Emily, I'm relieved that you're not a pimp, but see...guys don't normally get naked in front of other guys."

"Don't worry," said Emily friendly. "You don't have to _do _them, just do the girls!" Jackson had to get out of this somehow. He was worried about hurting Emily's feelings, and for the most part, he felt helpless to fight this seduction.

"Y-y-you don't understand, Emily!" said Jackson. "Guys don't wanna' see guys naked! My eyes are burnin' already! I don't even know those guys! Where'd you get 'em anyway, San Diego? On top of that, I've never even kissed a girl!"

Emily opened the door again. "Come on, Jackson!" said Emily as she grabbed Jackson's arm. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh no, Emily," said Jackson. "I really don't-...WHOA!" Emily had pulled Jackson into her apartment room.

Damn, was Jackson unfortunate!

The next day, Miley was walking down the beach, hoping to meet Lily there. She was so happy. Miley wanted to tell Lily the good news, but it just wasn't good enough to tell her over the phone. She had to tell her in person. Whatever Lily said first, Miley knew exactly what to say (or in this case, _do_) when she met up with Lily. Sure enough, Lily was on the beach, and she ran up to Miley breathlessly.

"MILEY! Miley! Miley!" said Lily frantically as she ran up to Miley. What Lily said next was very long, and she said it really fast and nervously. "Listen, I thought about what we did, and I ended up thinking that I had feelings for you because it was so pleasant and comforting, but then I realized I was just frustrated because I didn't have a boyfriend, and heck, _you _didn't have a boyfriend either, and I did kinda' picture you as Gabe Lomotty, and I did start to get scared when you first kissed me, and I overall I was probably still upset about how that guy left me the night before, and I'm still just a girl, and I haven't been with a whole lot of guys AND ALL I WANTED WAS A LITTLE LOVE!"

Lily was huffing and puffing afterward. Miley smiled. "Lily..." said Miley. She put her arms around Lily. "Honey...you're in denial." Miley could easily tell what was really going on in Lily's head.

"Uh, wha-...but-..." said Lily frantically.

"Sssshhhhh" interrupted Miley as she held her index finger up to Lily's mouth. "Lily..." said Miley still smiling. "If you seriously want to be a couple, I'm all for it." With that, Miley gave Lily a passionate kiss! When the kiss parted, Lily was laughing blissfully while hyperventilating. Wow! Lily wasn't expecting this! And now she was going "gah gah" over her BFF!

"What do ya' say?" said Miley. "Pizza Hut? You and me? Girlfriend and girlfriend?"

Lily's only reply was "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Miley loved Lily's reaction. "I'll take that as a yes" said Miley.

This was just too good for both of them. They actually found a way they could be happy without boyfriends. This was the start of a new beginning. After that, they started walking hand in hand to the place where they would start their beautiful same sex relationship.

At the same time, Jake Ryan was in the hotel room where he had sex with Hannah Montana and Ashley Tisdale 4 nights ago. He was talking on his cell phone, making more plans to have fun with his celebrity life.

"You are so awesome!" Jake said. He paused. "No, _you're _awesome!" said Jake.

"Anyway, I'll meet you both there in 45 minutes" said Jake. He paused briefly. "Love you too, bye!" said Jake. With that, he hung up his phone and happily stood up.

"YES!" he cheered. "I get to party with Aly and AJ!" Jake really looked forward to this. Aly and AJ were an amazing pop duo. There was something so hot about twins. Jake knew what it was. They've been having sex since birth! Jake only wondered one thing. He opened the closet door and looked at his box of unopened wine bottles.

"Hmm..." said Jake scratching his chin. "Should I or shouldn't I?"

Jake started to imagine what might happen if he took the wine to the party. He would be at the party, getting drunk, having fun with Aly and AJ. But then, he thought the alcohol might do something bad to him. He would talk to one of the guys there, the guy would say something that would make him mad, then Jake might start a fight with the guy! He'd be dragged away from the party by the cops, and it would be all over the newspapers!

Jake couldn't bare the thought of that happening. "No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Before Jake went to the party, he had his chauffeur drive him to the middle of a suspension bridge just above a river. Jake got out of his limo, with the box of wine in hand, and threw the wine off the bridge and into the water.

**The End**

**Coming soon: Hannah Montana "3 way love." a sequel to "The secret life of Miley and Hannah"**


End file.
